


Come What May

by likebunnies



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Mid-Season/Series 03 Hiatus, Partners to Lovers, Post-Episode: s03e08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/pseuds/likebunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod Crane has to overcome his shock and grief in order to search for Abbie and tell her everything he needs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Storm Clouds May Gather

**Author's Note:**

> I made an entry on my Tumblr about Ichabod crying while clutching Abbie's pillows after she is gone. This is what came next. I hope to come up with more misery over the hiatus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod Crane finds comfort in Abbie's empty bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an entry on my Tumblr about Ichabod crying while clutching Abbie's pillows after she is gone. This is what came next. I hope to come up with more misery over the hiatus.

He wasn't sure how long he had been on the ground, his head buried in his arms, before he felt someone touch him on the shoulder, shaking him. Using his coat sleeves to wipe away the tears, he looked up, expecting it to be Jenny or Joe but it was neither. Instead it was Agent Reynolds. Crane's puzzled expression led the man to speak. 

“Some hikers in the woods reported an explosion. I guessed... I figured it was you and Abbie. Where is she? There's no sign of her,” Agent Reynolds said, looking around at the rubble. 

“No. She contained the worst of the explosion. The Lieutenant prevented the destruction of all of Sleepy Hollow,” Crane said, feeling the pride inside momentarily rise above the grief. It was the easiest story he could make up for the agent. He wasn't completely sure where Abbie had gone but he wasn't ready to explain that to this man he didn't fully trust. Not when he was convinced he was going to be arrested and questioned shortly anyway.

He looked beyond the agent and saw Joe sitting with Jenny in the middle of the destruction, checking to see if she was seriously injured. Joe nodded at him and Crane nodded back. 

“I have questions. Lots of them,” Daniel Reynolds whispered to Crane. Other agents and emergency workers were filling the cavern quickly. Pandora and her god had obviously fled for they were nowhere to be found. “Not now. Not with all of these people here. I'll be at her house in the morning.”  
Crane mumbled that he understood and couldn't figure out why this man was allowing him to go. Reynolds offered him a hand to help him up and they both held the others' stare for a second too long, sizing each other up. Again. 

He joined Jenny and Joe, both of them looking beaten and sad. Tears were streaming down Miss Jenny's face and Crane was crushed once more. Jenny reached for him, pulling him into a hug and sobbing on his shoulder. He started crying again, too. His heart had been broken plenty of times in his life but this... nothing compared to this. 

*^*^*^*^*

Joe dropped him off at the Lieutenant's house, Jenny insisting that they stay with him for the night. He turned them down. Crane needed to be by himself to think this through and he could tell that Joe wanted to be alone with her now that she had been saved. 

Now that Abbie had saved her. Now that Abbie was gone. 

He entered the house and the air was filled with the smell of the last meal they had shared together. Such an ordinary moment, sharing a meal together at the table, not knowing it might be their last. People experienced that every day, not knowing they were never going to return home again. 

No. He refused to believe that. He would find her. Abbie was somewhere and he would crawl through the bowels of hell to get her back. He just had to find a way in and he'd start that search tomorrow, after he had dealt with Agent Reynolds. Miss Jenny and Joe already knew that the search was going to start then but they needed tonight. They get another night. He wouldn't be envious. He couldn't be envious when he never had the nerve to speak up.

_Talk to her._

He tried but he never told her enough. Never said the words. And now. 

Crane shed his dusty clothing by the washing machine and started toward his room. He didn't make it that far, instead stopping at the door to Abbie's bedroom. The tears started again and he cursed whatever god was responsible for this misery. He'd trade places with her if he could. He should have. He couldn't move fast enough to trade places with Abbie and would she have let him do so anyway? She was always the one making the sacrifice, even sacrificing herself once so he could have Katrina back, the woman who would betray both of them. 

Abbie. Grace defined in more ways than one. A grace beyond imagination. 

Unable to help himself, he went into her room and to her bed, falling on it and curling up into a ball of sorrow. He clutched her sheets and blankets and cried even harder, the sobbing uncontrollable now. Her soft bedding smelled just like her, a mixture of her favorite shea butter product and of... her. That sweet fragrant scent that was just Abbie, free of all scented creams and lotions. A little bit of sweat. A little bit of everything that she ever was. 

Crane was suddenly thankful that he didn't wash and remake her bed a few days ago like he had planned. They were too busy with other things and now... now he was wrapped in the last part of her he still had. He should go to his own room but he couldn't make himself do so. 

He moved until he was resting his head on her pillows, breathing deeper now as he pulled the blankets up to his chin. He was going to find her. This wouldn't be the last trace of Abbie left for him. No. He wouldn't allow that. 

He closed his swollen eyes and saw her face dancing there behind his eyelids. Why didn't he say more? Instead of 'don't' why didn't he tell her he loved her? Why? He should have told her exactly how he felt before she disappeared into that damned tree. Should have told her days... months ago. How sorry he was for everything he had done. For leaving. For coming back. For everything. All he had to do was say the words instead of saying everything else that he did. 

Exhaustion and grief finally crashed over him like waves, too deep to escape from anymore. It was just easier to give in and sleep, surrounded by Abbie. _His Abbie._ He was going to find her. 

And he swore the next time he was ever in this bed again, she'd be in it with him. 

*^*^*^*

The End

 _Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day_  
– Come What May, Moulin Rouge


	2. Stars May Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paralyzed with grief, Ichabod Crane doesn't want to leave Abbie's warm bed. But he's going to have to leave if he wants to find her and tell her the things he needs to tell her.

He was frozen in his grief, unable to pull himself from Abbie's bed. Crane's arm was resting over his eyes, keeping out the sun streaming through her many windows. He never bothered closing the curtains the night before and now that traitorous sun had risen on his misery, letting him know the night had passed and he still had no idea where to start his search for Abbie. 

Abbie. His partner. Abbie. His best friend. Abbie. His fellow Witness.

Two Witnesses. Two olive trees. Two lamp stands. Two. They were supposed to die together. They were supposed to be two until they were none, never just one. One could not do this alone – or rather he couldn't do this as one. Abbie could do anything. 

He fought so hard to convince her that their mission wasn't over. Maybe had he stayed away, evil would have never come back to this wretched town. 

What difference did being a Witness mean anyway?

The Book of Revelation was no help to him now. The New Testament had no answers on how he was to find the entrance to either heaven or hell... not in an easy, timely way anyhow. And why would Pandora's tree lead there, to the Christian hell? Legends and myths were all he had to go on but there were so many and none of them made much sense. Pandora. The Shard of Anubis. A tree. A deity. He had no idea how to piece it together and find Abbie. He would return back to where he last saw her and start there. He would figure out what those tablets were trying to tell him. What Miss Jenny's visions had to do with anything. As soon as he could drag himself from the warmth of Abbie's blankets. 

Abbie's bed now smelled of them both – a honeyed mixture of shampoo, soap, and sweat in such an intimate setting. He felt the smooth sheets under his fingers and wished it was her. He wanted to touch her right now, to write his name on her soft skin with a fingertip, not so he would have a claim on her but so that she knew she possessed him. Every part of him – body, soul, and everything he was or ever would be. He wanted to hold her and tell her what he should have told her already. Why didn't he? Because she wasn't ready to hear those words from him or from anyone? He didn't want to be just a lover she'd leave behind at the seaside. He needed more than that from her. When the day came that she finally allowed him to touch her, to come together in this bed, when he didn't have to imagine her here by the scent of her sheets... it brought tears to his eyes again. He had to get control of his emotions. He had to do it for Abbie. 

He'd never be able to find her if he didn't. 

Crane could hear faint knocking at the front door. Agent Reynolds was supposed to be here this morning. He still didn't want to deal with him. He felt a sudden surge of jealousy take over his person just thinking about the man who once had... everything. Or almost everything. She didn't stay with him, either. 

Crane ignored the knocking, pulling a pillow over his head, and closing his eyes. Reynolds could wait for him. He heard the door open and slam shut. Had the Lieutenant given her former lover a key? That didn't seem likely. She was better at separating her life than that. He heard someone climbing the stairs and he buried himself further. 

“Crane? You here?” 

It was Joe calling from the hallway. He was thankful it wasn't Jenny about to find him in her sister's bed. Joe would understand. 

“Yes,” he mumbled from under the pile of pillows and blankets. He could sense that Joe was standing in the doorway watching him. 

“Come on. We have to get moving. Reynolds is working on some trumped-up charges over what went down yesterday. Jenny is outside waiting for us in the truck. If we're going to find Abbie, we're going to have to get ahead of him... and the FBI,” Joe said. Crane said nothing for at least a minute, wondering how they were going to stay ahead of the entire federal police force. He felt something land on him and realized that Joe had gone into his room and was tossing clothing on the bed. Before he could react, the pillows were pulled off of his face and tossed to the floor. “I realize you want to stay here and wallow. I don't blame you. But you have things to tell Abbie and you aren't going to be able to do that if she's... wherever the hell she is. I'll be waiting for you in the truck.”

As soon as Joe had left, Crane got up and started getting dressed. The thought of telling Abbie everything he should have already was all the motivation he needed. 

*^*^*^*^

“Three days isn't a lot of time,” Joe said, watching as Crane sorted through all the photos they had taken of Miss Jenny's drawings she had done before breaking out of the Masonic cell and fleeing. 

“Or it's an eternity, depending on where you are,” Crane said, raising an eyebrow in Joe's direction. “It is a common tie in the Sumerian tale of Innana and the Book of Revelation. Death for three and a half days in the one. In the underworld for three days in the other. I'm going to assume that's our time frame.”

“Or else you're so desperate for an answer, you'll link anything together,” Joe said. Jenny returned to the diner booth with another cup of coffee and slid in next to Joe. They grabbed what they could out of the archives before rushing out of town. They were racing so many things right now. Time. The law. Their shattered nerves. 

“What else does any of this say?” Jenny asked, pointing at the photos and the tablets Crane brought with. After everything he had gone through to get them back, he certainly wasn't leaving them behind. 

“I still haven't interpreted what these mean by calling the two Witnesses 'the Destroyers' but I don't know if that's relevant to the current situation. Not as relevant as what does appear to be a common theme in a lot of these underworld rescue stories from Innana's descent to the myth of Demeter and Persephone or Orpheus and Eurydice,” Crane said, closing his eyes and sighing. It was something he wasn't sure he could work around and it was a big something. 

“What's that?” Joe asked. Crane looked at Miss Jenny. The look on her face let him know she already knew what he was talking about. 

“It's not that easy to escape and the ruler of the underworld will do anything to keep subjects there. Sometimes they are only allowed to go free for part of the year. Usually there is some sort of bargaining involved,” Jenny said. She and Crane were still looking at each other. 

“Yeah. And?” Joe asked. 

Jenny sighed deeply and said, “And sometimes, someone has to be found to trade places with the person that is being rescued.”

*^*^*^*^*

To Be Continued...


	3. Seasons may change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the underworld they go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing things the Sleepy Hollow way and mixing up the myths.

He found her naked, caked in mud and ash under a bronze smoldering sky. Quickly shedding his coat, he wrapped Abbie in it the best he could and cradled her in his arms, gently waking her up from a restless slumber. 

“Who are you?” she mumbled, her voice hoarse and barely rising above a whisper. Her hands reached out to his face, feeling all of his features from his mouth and nose to his hair. “Crane? Is that you?” 

“Yes, Lieutenant. Don't talk. I'll get you out of here,” he answered, unable to do anything but stare at her. She was alive and in his arms. And he wanted to kiss her so much it was physically hurting him. Satisfied that it was indeed him and no one else, Abbie wrapped her arms around Crane's neck and held on like she was drowning and he held onto her as if they both might very well be going under together, staying entwined for several long minutes. 

She had to be parched but he dare not give her anything to drink while they were still down here in the underworld. Her eyelids were too encrusted in dirt for her to open them. He tried to softly brush off as much as he could with his fingers, even resorting to that tactic all mothers with small children have done at least once. He licked the edge of his thumb and wiped it across one eye and then the other, licking it again in the process. She tasted of fire and smoke. Of sulfur and nightmares. He also knew he was going to catch hell for doing that if she remembered it later. 

“What happened?” she asked, stubbornly not listening to his request that she not talk. “How did you get here? How are we getting out? Please don't say you traded places with me?”

“No, I didn't have to resort to that. In the explosion, after you went into the tree–”

“Explosion? What? No, that's not possible,” she said, fear rising in her creaky voice. 

“Everyone survived, Abbie. Your sister and Joe Corbin are fine and waiting for us,” he said, calming her panic. He stroked her grimy cheek with the back of his hand, soothing her further. 

“What happened in the explosion?” she asked, moving her face closer to his hand like she couldn't get enough human contact. He wondered how long she felt she had been down here. Days? Months?

“Pandora's box was shattered. This cut off the portal her monsters and demons were using as an escape when beckoned. But its destruction also released the one thing that was never to escape. Hope. With hope, anything is possible,” he said. It was ridiculously simple. Once they were able to get past the police and the FBI and back into the lair to assess the damage, he realized that all he needed was to find the right enchantment to open that damned tree and that Abbie would be easy to reclaim from the underworld. If he ever found her.

“I don't understand,” she said. 

“The rulers of the underworld are all too busy right now trying to rein back in hope. With hope loose in the world, they might be put out of business. I used a Sumerian spell to open up what was left of the tree and here we are,” Crane finished. 

“Sumerian spell?” 

“You remember my tablets that the over-reaching federal government tried to abscond with? I managed to combine the translation of the part that pertained to the legend of Sleepy Hollow with what Miss Jenny had written before she fled. When I did that, I was able to come up with –” 

“Crane?” she asked, placing her fingertips on his lips to quiet him. 

“Yes?”

“You can tell me everything. I mean, I really do want to hear it all. But first, can we please get the hell out of... hell? I'm kinda hungry.”

“Yes. But one thing before we do that. If you don't mind?”

“What?” she asked. He kissed her. Softly. Gently. Her lips tasted like one of the circles of hell and not of fruit and honey as he had always imagined. He didn't care because he was kissing her. And she was kissing him back. 

*^*^*^

Abbie had finished off several bottles of water before she realized all she was wearing was his wool coat and even though it was so large she could wrap it around her, she was still eager to put on warmer clothing. Jenny had pulled off several of her extra layers of winter clothing and was helping Abbie dress in a secluded corner of what was left of Pandora's lair. Crane knew he shouldn't look over in that direction but he couldn't help it. He had her back from the where very few ever returned. It had only been a few days but it could have been forever. 

The climb out of the underworld had been an ordeal in and of itself, and he had carried her the entire way. Getting in was easy, like Alice falling into Wonderland, but getting out had been the most physically challenging trial he had faced since being an exhausted soldier on the battlefield. Yet, he knew he'd carry her to the end of the world and back if that's what it would take to have her home. Instead, he swore he climbed around an entire ziggurat. Or twenty. 

Abbie and Jenny returned to where he and Joe were standing, Abbie still wearing his coat but with more layers under it and her face as clean as Jenny could get it with a bottle of water and an old rag. Her eyes were wide open and she looked at Crane and smiled before looking away. Jenny soaked the rag with more water and handed it to Crane. 

“Um, your beard?” Jenny said. Crane quickly blushed and wiped the ash and mud that had been transferred from Abbie's face when they kissed. 

After a trip through a fast food drive through to get Abbie something to eat, the couple dropped them off at home. Jenny made Abbie swear to call her at any hour if she needed anything and Abbie convinced Jenny that she was really okay. 

They closed the door and Abbie sighed, looking around her house. “The place looks good. It feels like forever since I've been home,” she said, leaning against the wooden door with a thud. 

“It's only been close to four days,” Crane noted and Abbie looked confused. 

“Really?”

“They have been really long days,” Crane added. 

“I need to shower – I really want to brush my teeth. Then I'm going to put on my favorite pajamas and go to bed and sleep wrapped up in my blanket. We can talk about everything tomorrow. And I mean everything. What happened to me. What happened to you. And then... us,” she said, pushing herself away from the door and slipping off his coat. She hung it on one of the hooks on the wall. It was going to have to be dry-cleaned after the day's events.

“Yes, of course, Lieutenant. But you need to know I slept in your bed. The first night of your absence, it was the only comfort I could find,” he said, blushing again and looking down at his boots which were now covered in a fine crust of mud. Abbie stood directly in front of him and he looked up and into her tired eyes. 

“You can sleep there again tonight, you know. If you want to,” she said before she left him standing there as she climbed the stairs to take a shower. 

^*^*^*^*^*^

To Be Continued


	4. Until My Dying Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He said he wouldn't spend another night in her bed without her.
> 
> Please be aware of rating change!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have expanded on the plot on this but instead, I kept it more compact like the other chapters.

He held her through the night as she cried out, her hands scrabbling at the bed sheets, desperate for something real to hold onto. It was only slightly over three days of sorrow for him but for her, it had felt like an eternity of emptiness. Of ash and mud and a sky on fire. It was different than purgatory, she told him before she tried to fall asleep again. He had found her asleep when he finished cleaning his boots and the living room floor and had come upstairs. Abbie was fresh out of the shower and in her favorite pajamas, her hair still damp against her satin pillowcase. He watched her from the chair in the corner of her room until the nightmares started. Until she screamed his name. 

Crane sat with his back against her headboard, cradling her in his arms and rocking her like a child, telling her stories to soothe her troubled mind. He told her about Inanna and Ereshkigal and how Inanna decended and returned from hell and that she did the same thing. She was a goddess to him. He stroked her hair, curling now from being washed and not dried, and touched her face. Abbie would sleep for a while before the nightmares started again. She would gasp for air and reach for him, holding on tight. 

“Abbie, you're home. In your bed. You aren't in the underworld anymore,” he said to her, making sure she focused her jittery eyes on his face. “I'm here.”

“I can't go back there,” she said, her eyes finally settling on his. She'd watch him until the panic began to slip away. 

“You will never have to return to that world. Perhaps it is our mission to end that. That is why we are also the destroyers. Stop the end of the world but destroy hell, too.” 

“I'd rather there be nothing after death than that. I'd rather just be dead.”

“You aren't dead. You are so very much alive,” he said. 

“I don't feel very alive. I need for you to make me feel alive,” she said, placing her hand on his cheek. She moved further up into his arms and pulled him into a kiss. This time she tasted just like he imagined. Sweeter than any honey, she no longer tasted of that dead place. Her mouth was no longer flavored of fire but instead felt like fire under his own. Her lips parted, allowing him to taste more of her. His heart was pounding wildly and this was just their second kiss. More... how would he be able to stand more?

“Abbie... are you certain?” he asked, pulling away from her. 

“Do you mean will I regret this tomorrow? No, I'm not sure but I'm no longer sure of so many things I once thought I knew. I do know now that you and I will be tied together through time forever. That I do know without a doubt,” she said. Before he could ask for her to elaborate, she was kissing him again. Soft and sweet changed to passionate and alive quickly and in between kisses, they were both shedding their nightclothes. 

Crane had seen her naked not that many hours ago and had carried her from the underworld wrapped only in his coat. But this... she was beautiful. He had always known that from the day they met, years ago when he belonged to another. Now he could look at her, take in every inch of her body freely, her skin so soft and radiant. She looked at him, her eyes traveling over his body followed by her fingertips. 

She brushed down his chest and over his abdomen, touching the recent scar from where he was stabbed. Abbie's fingers brushed over one of his jutting hipbones, and then she replaced her hand with her mouth, kissing him there and across his stomach. His muscles quivered under her lips and then she placed more kisses up the length of his hard cock and he couldn't think anymore but he knew he was supposed to be making her feel alive, not the other way around. Quickly reversing their positions, he was covering her with kisses, starting with her flawless jawline and moving across her collar bone and then further down. 

His tongue darted out against a nipple, feeling it grow hard. He took it into his mouth, sucking gently and Abbie gasped, her back arching off of the bed. He wanted nothing more than to make her feel pleasure. He wanted for her to forget that place and what ever happened to her there. 

Crane moved down her body, kissing and savoring as much as he could. He pulled her to the edge of the bed as he slid off onto his knees, her legs over his shoulders. He had longed to taste her for so long and now he could. She cried out when he took her clit between his lips and sucked on it, her hands wrapping into his hair and pulling his face closer. He could live here forever if he had to. 

She rocked against his face and he yearned to give her whatever she needed. Delving his tongue inside of her, he was met with a barrage of scents and tastes and sights. She looked down at him, meeting his eyes. Abbie no longer looked frightened by her dreams but had a look of bliss on her face. It was just a matter of minutes and she was coming, crying out unitelligible gibberish and... his name. He didn't stop, his tongue and lips driving her even further and further over the edge until she was giggling while begging for him to stop and scrambling back on the bed and away from him. 

Crane followed, crawling across the bed after her, ending up on his knees with her straddling his lap. Abbie sank down on his cock, so wet and hot that he momentarily couldn't remember how to breathe. His hands went to the firm globes of her ass, helping her find a perfect rhythm. He stared into her eyes, overwhelmed by what he could see in their depths. She was still hiding something from him but he would wait for her to tell him. 

They changed positions in one fluid movement, and he was beside her, her one leg thrown over his hip as he continued to ardently thrust into her. God, it had been so long and she was so perfect that when she clenched around him and grabbed his hand, he couldn't stop himself. He was coming inside of her, calling out her name as if she was lost again and he had to find her. After, with Abbie still wrapped in his arms and with no words spoken, they kissed for the longest time. His lips felt swollen from all of her attention and her face suffered from coming up close with his beard. 

He remembered when he promised that he'd never get in her bed again unless she was in it with him. And here she was. It now really did smell of the two of them, a mingling of scents that he breathed in deep. She rested her head on his shoulder, her fingers tracing the scar on his chest. 

“We will survive whatever we have to, Abbie,” he said, kissing the top of her head. 

“I know we will but the next time, I'll let you be the one to go to the underworld. I'm not doing that again. I love Jenny. I love... but there's no way I'm doing that again,” she said. His heart skipped a beat at her near confession. It was more than he thought he'd hear from her for a long time yet. 

“Yes, Lieutenant. Next time, it's my turn,” he said, taking hold of her hand and kissing that, too. 

“I think I can sleep now. I have better things to dream about,” she said, squeezing his hand. “Stay with me?”

“Forever,” he said, and held onto her as she drifted off to sleep. 

^*^*^*^

The morning sunlight was streaming through the windows and they had mutually decided to spend the day her bed. Their bed? He hoped so. Miss Jenny called early to check on things and Abbie tried to sound like her normal self, answering questions as briefly as she could, but Crane heard Jenny squeal in delight over something on the other end of the call so she had to have guessed. They both did get up briefly, did what they had to do, and he returned to the room with a plate of buttered toast that Abbie grabbed from him immediately while he sipped his English Breakfast tea. She was now wearing that tiny scrap of sheer lingerie he had once found in her laundry basket and he was wearing nothing but the blankets. 

“With hope free in the world, does that mean the apocalypse is over? Or this tribulation?” Abbie asked after she finished her toast, sounding hopeful. She had already told him she wasn't ready yet to discuss some of the things she saw in the underworld. She just wanted to enjoy this day with him and the sun shining on her. 

“I'm afraid not. I imagine there will be more evil wandering around Sleepy Hollow than before trying to seek out this version of hope. It's not the kind of hope the world needs, Abbie,” Crane answered, setting his teacup down on the nightstand. She snuggled in next him again, getting comfortable, her fingers playing with the hair on his chest. “Yes, it allowed me to save you but that was merely a trick. I already had the right kind of hope. The hope in that box... it will make us all blind. It will make man believe all things are possible when perhaps they are not. Besides that, humanity always has hope even in the bleakest of circumstances. Why else would people keep falling in love and having children?”

Abbie sighed before speaking. “I want you to know that even if it was over, you and I are okay. I know you were worried once, that without us having a mission, if we weren't a team battling the end of the world, you'd have no place here. That I wouldn't need you. You know it doesn't matter if we're fighting demons or not, right? I'm yours. Maybe all we get... is one another. Come what may.”

“Yes, Lieutenant. Come what may.”

^*^*^*^

The End


End file.
